


You're Mine.

by BarelyExistent



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Flug is an actual villain, From the perspective of one of the oc's, Gen, Mild robot gore i guess??, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/BarelyExistent
Summary: The infomercials released by Black hat inc. seem to cause a few... missunderstandings with the heroes.





	You're Mine.

“Listen up. We've intercepted some transmissions from a black market weapons developer by the name of ‘Black Hat inc.’ and we have reason to believe that the head scientist, Dr. Flug, is being held there against his will.” The dispatcher's voice crackled through Nightshade’s earpiece. “Your goal is to get in, get Flug, and get out. You've been assigned on this mission with Skybolt. She already has the coordinates and is waiting at the rendezvous point.”

  


“Roger that, I'm on my way.” With that, Nightshade activated her gliders and soared away.

  


* * *

  


“How are we supposed to get in  _ there _ ?” Nightshade asked, staring up at the top hat shaped manor with a mixture of awe and fear. She cringed when a bird flew over the fence and was immediately vapourized.

  


“Unclear.” Skybolt replied, “Dispatch, we are in need of assistance.”

  


“Roger. I'm hacking the security systems now. It should be disabled in 3, 2, 1-”

  


The weapons surrounding the manor deactivated, everything dropping to the ground.

  


“Fantastic, we're entering now.” Nightshade said into the comm. before jumping over the fence, Skybolt right behind her.

  


“My schematics show that the laboratory is on the bottom floor. I suggest we search there first.” Skybolt droned as the pair ran to the door. Her left hand shifted into a plasma ray and she melted the doorknob.

  


“Right,” Nightshade grunted as she kicked the door in.

  


It didn't take long to get to the basement. The pair simply followed the sound of small explosions until they found their destination. 

  


The hero's burst through the door with their weapons at the ready.  Inside, a man with a paper bag on his head was fussing over something on the desk.

  


“S-sir, I…” He began speaking, but trailed off as he turned and saw the heroes. “W-who are you?”

  


“Nightshade and Skybolt, we're here to rescue you.” Nightshade answered as she lowered her gun.

  


“R-rescue me? You mean from B-black Hat?” Dr. Flug asked. “Really?” He began laughing.

  


The hero's exchanged confused glances at Flug’s laughter.  _ Maybe he doesn't believe us? _ “Yes..?” At this point, both hero's had dropped their defensive stance.

  


At the answer, he began laughing harder, and grabbed the edge of the desk for support. After a few seconds, he managed to calm down, only to grab something from inside his lab coat and press a button.

  


A reinforced metal door dropped down behind the hero's, giving off the telltale  _ hiss _ of pneumatics lining the doorframe. The room was sealed. They turned back to look at Flug, only to see that he now had what looked like a tranquilizer gun aimed at Nightshade and a tazer of some sort aimed at Skybolt.

  


“I - I'm not quite sure why I need to be r-rescued, but I'm not one to deny an opportunity for new test subjects.” And with that, he pulled the triggers, and Nightshade’s world went dark.

  


* * *

  


Nightshade slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the light shining above her head. She moved to use her hand to shield her eyes, but quickly met resistance. She tugged her arm, quickly realizing that she was cuffed to a table. She lifted her head up to get a look at where she was, only to see Dr. Flug standing by another examination table, his hands deep inside of Skybolt’s abdomen.

  


He began to speak, not even glancing her way. “U-up already? The drugs I shot you with should have kept you out for another h-hour at least.”

  


“What are you doing to her?!”

  


He ignored her question. “T-this is a some truly amazing b-biomechanics. If not for her optics I never would have guessed she was an a-android.”

  


Nightshade gritted her teeth and spoke again. “What. Are. You. Doing. To. Her.”

  
“You can't expect a m-mad scientist to just ignore it when two heros run into his lab, now, c-can you?” Flug adjusted his goggles. “B-black Hat didn't want you or your corpses for anything, so…” He finally looked up at her, and she paled at his next words. 

“You're mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Nightshade and Skybolt are oc's of mine that will eventually get their own story, but for now they're still in development, hehe
> 
> Since you read this far, please take the time to leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
